


Triple chocolate black widow mint

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: In celebration of the Black Widow movie being officially announced, I decided to write a little story about my favorite Marvel brotp, Clint and Natasha. (Edited on 4/21/2019)





	Triple chocolate black widow mint

All was going well in the tower because it was such a beautiful day, then Clint had to go and do something stupid, that being trust Tony when common sense should've told him not to, especially when he started to laugh into his coffee cup.

"Clinton Francis Barton!" Natasha was fuming, in the place of her last pint of triple chocolate ice cream, was a single arrowhead with a note attached that read three letters, IOU.

"Uh oh, someone just pissed off the spider." Tony joked, but Clint really was not laughing, he didn't find it funny at all, because he was as good as dead.

"Tony, you told me that belonged to Steve!" Clint shrieked, he knew how Natasha loved her ice cream on the balcony once in a while during nice spring weather.

If Tony wouldn't have lied to him, he would've known to leave it alone, especially with the chance that it belonged to Natasha, but with false reassurance, he didn't even question it, granted he really should have either way.

Tony was watching the doorway, just waiting for her to come into the room, "Tony, where's Clint?" Natasha demanded as she walked in.

"He's right-" he started to answer as he pointed to where Clint was just standing, but when he turned around, Clint wasn't standing there anymore.

"Tony?" Natasha broke him out of his thoughts, Tony just shook his head after that.

"Apparently he had somewhere to go." Tony muffled his laughter, trying to cover it with a cough.

"It better have been to get me another pint of ice cream." She growled before she walked out of the room.

Clint had disappeared alright, he was in the vent when Natasha walked in, he was waiting until she walked out of the room before he would even chance exhaling too loudly.

As soon as he was sure she was gone, he dropped his head out of the vent to talk to Tony, "I'm going to get you back for that." Clint warned.

Tony looked around the room for him but didn't see him, only heard the threat, and then Clint retreated back into the vents, completely unseen.

Clint scurried through the vents for a bit until he came to the vent just down the hall from the elevator, he glanced through the vent before opening it and sticking his head out first.

After seeing no one was around, he jumped down from the vent and made a beeline for the elevator door, and somehow, Clint made it out of the building without running into or being seen by anyone.

☆☆☆

"Please have triple chocolate, please have triple chocolate, please have triple chocolate!" Clint mumbled those words to himself all the way to the store and down the aisles as he looked for the same type of ice cream he had mistakenly eaten.

The shelf the triple chocolate usually sat on was, to his misfortune, empty, "Damn, no, damn, she's going to kill me!" Clint shrieked.

He pulled pint after pint out of the freezer, looking behind each one, examining each label, praying for a savior, well a triple chocolate at least, but to no avail, there was none.

He was about to quit looking until he saw superhero inspired flavors, Thor, Hulk, Steve even Tony had their own ice cream flavors, he glanced down at the display in front of the freezer and seen an artist's rendering of the Avengers, well everyone except Black Widow and Hawkeye.

Clint wasn't paying much attention until two kids zoomed by, "Look, I'll prove it to you!" The little girl yelled at the boy.

A little further down the aisle, the two stopped at one of the freezer doors, "Right there, the lady Avenger!" The girl shouted.

"But no one even knows who she is, that means she's not an Avenger!" The boy argued.

Clint walked briskly down toward the kids, "No one knows about the archer man either, but he's in this picture, so he's an Avenger just like she is!" The girl shouted.

"Want to know her superhero name?" Clint whispered to the two kids, their eyes lit up when they realized he was one of the Avengers on the doors display.

The two excitedly nodded their heads, "And yours too, you're really cool!" The boy urged.

"You don't want to know about old Hawkeye, you want to hear about my best friend, the Black Widow, she was on top of Stark tower and took out that entire portal above the city by herself, and she doesn't even have superpowers like Captain America or Thor!" He whispered excitedly.

The little girl squealed in excitement as she grabbed the little boys arm, "I told you she was an Avenger!" She jumped up and down.

"What about you?" The boy asked Clint, he just laughed for a minute while the boy just looked up at him in awe.

"I don't have superpowers either, but right now I'm here to get Black Widow some ice cream because I ate hers, she might kick my butt if I don't replace it." He whispered to the kids.

"There you two are!" An older woman came down the aisle toward them, "Sir, I'm so sorry if they bothered you." She apologized.

"Mommy! He's an Avenger, the one with the arrows!" The boy giggled as he grabbed his mother's hand.

"He's here buying ice cream for the Black Widow!" The girl squealed.

Their mother apologized again as she started to grab the girls hand to pull her away, "It's alright I have kids of my own, I know how curious they can be, especially about the Avengers." He laughed.

The children's mother started to leave with the two youngsters in tow, "Wait, Hawkeye, what's that thing in your ear?" The little girl asked.

"It's a hearing aid, without it I can't hear very well." He admitted.

"You have one too?" The boy questioned his hero, Clint nodded his head.

"Do you know sign language yet?" Clint asked the little boy, in return, the boy just nodded his reply.

"Look here." Clint got the boys attention then started to sign to him, 'If I can be a hero then so can you.' This made the little boy grin again.

It wasn't long before their mother finally succeeded in dragging them away from him without a dozen more questions falling out of their mouths.

☆☆☆

Eventually, Clint had an idea, a really dumb idea but an idea none the less.

He hurried to the art supply aisle and grabbed a sketchbook, along with a pack of markers and a roll of tape.

Clint sat in the floor and started to doodle on the page using only the red and black markers to make the Black Widow symbol, then he quickly scribbled a few words across the page above the symbol.

At the checkout counter, the cashier rang up the things from the art supply aisle, along with four pints of ice cream, three variations of chocolate and the last one was mint.

☆☆☆

Later that night:

Steve opened the freezer to get some ice for his water only to find something obviously meant for Natasha in place of the usual pile of ice cream containers.

"Nat, I think someone left something for you." Steve laughed before moving out of the way so Natasha could see inside of the freezer.

Inside she saw three pints of various ice cream flavors with a piece of paper propped up behind them.

On that paper was the Black Widow logo drawn just below a hastily scribbled note.

'Sorry I ate your ice cream, I couldn't find a Black Widow themed ice cream so I bought the stuff so you could make one, it's called triple chocolate black widow mint, I sent a letter to the people who came up with the Avengers-themed ice cream so they could make it a thing, again sorry, but I blame Tony.' Natasha giggled as she read the last bit and seen a little arrow drawn in the corner of the page.

☆☆☆

Around two months later it was movie night so Natasha went to the kitchen to grab a pint of ice cream, but when she looked in the freezer she didn't see her usual ice cream, in its place were several containers of triple chocolate Black Widow mint.

Clint dropped out of the vent behind her just as she retrieved one, "You got to share since I'm the reason for you getting an ice cream flavor of your own." He joked.

"Next time you go to the store you need to look for the Hawkeye berry swirl I told them they needed to start making." Natasha laughed as she retrieved two spoons.

"Wait, I'm gonna get my own flavor?" Clint excitedly asked with a smile growing on his face.

"That's so freaking cool!" He shrieked as soon as Natasha left the kitchen.


End file.
